


White T-shirt

by Fa616ace



Series: boys teenage boys [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Pervert James Potter, Snames, greaser time, jeverus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fa616ace/pseuds/Fa616ace
Summary: #1 Teenage boys.A series of Severus rejecting James/James being a teenage boy(perv).





	White T-shirt

He was cold, so so cold. "Come on, Sev!... I didn't intend for you to walk in". 

Severus kept his pace walking down the stone pavement; left, right, left, right, God he felt and smelled nasty. Was that mildew? "If this is what it took for you to ditch school, I would've done it earlier!" 

"You did; it just didn't work!" Severus hissed turning to face the boy hanging out of the driver side window. "Is there a reason you're causing a traffic jam stalking me Potter?" True to his word, the elderly man behind the boy honked furiously before cutting out into the right side of the road sharply to pass. It might have been him, but James could have sworn he heard him mumbled something about "pillocking twits."

"Sev-" Severus stopped abruptly turning to glare at his little stalker and hissed, "That's not my name Potter!" 

James stared back at him for the continued use of his surname before he sighed and rubbed his temples. "Severus," he started, even though he knew Sev wouldn't like his use of first name ether. "I honest..To God! Did not mean for the bucket to fall on you. How was I to know Katie was gonna walk in after you!?!" 

It was a lie straight from hell. James knew, he always did, he marked up schedules of who was where at what time, how long, and why. It was just something he and his friends did for fun; their pranks never went wrong, never. 

But today, Severus had shown up to homeroom wearing a white t-shirt on no uniform day. It wasn't light black or light grey, no, it was White. It was bleached to the nines and as blank as a canvas. And there, James was thinking about the dirty Mag Sirius kept in his glove compartment. A pretty girl with nice tits sitting on top of a car with suds and water up and down her length. She was perky too with small nubs, but James wouldn't have known that if they weren't visible through that thin White Top. 

So imagine the gears in his head when coincidently on the day they were going to ruin Katie's new hairstyle that was packed with hairspray only water could soften, Severus waltzes on campus wearing a thin white shirt. James could just feel the gears in his head short circuit as they got caught on the image. 

So 4th period comes around, and he sets up the bucket. Sirius pats him on the back for what's sure to be the funniest prank of the month. James smirks innocently at the notion even though he's about to ruin Siruis's joke. But he smiles along, knowing that he still wouldn't be letting Sirius go without a laugh. So in the hall, he gets someone from the footie team to hold Katie up a bit blah, blah, blah, and oh, isn't that a pleasing picture. 

He would know he snapped one. 


End file.
